


the day bucky decided to cut his hair

by itssoanouk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After endgame, Aftercare, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bathing/Washing, Blood, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, explicit es por descripcion de violencia e intento de violacion, mucho amor por un tal James Buchanan Barnes, pero nada demasiado grafico, un poco de sufrimiento y despues demasiada dulzura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssoanouk/pseuds/itssoanouk
Summary: El pasado ataca a Bucky por la espalda con un golpe bien bajo. Solo necesita un par de disparos y un poco de cariño para poner las cosas bien, igual.





	the day bucky decided to cut his hair

**Author's Note:**

> Soy un asco poniendo títulos? Y descripciones?? Yeaaahh  
IMPORTANTE: para explicar un poco en que pilares está la historia y entender. (SPOILERS para CIVIL WAR y ENDGAME)  
Milagrosamente Natasha ni Tony murieron y Steve decidió no ir al pasado. Brock Rumlow no murió en CIvil War con la explosión en Lagos en su intento de suicidio. Es 2023.  
No se si se me escapa algo pero cualquier cosa avísenme.  
Literalmente no tiene nada que ver el pelo de Bucky con el fanfic, pero cuando vi el póster promocional de The Falcon and The Winter Soldier se me ocurrió todo este escenario de por qué Bucky decidió cortarse finalmente su pelo.  
No tengo un beta reader así que perdón si hay faltas ortográficas o algo no tiene sentido! Siéntanse libres de hacérmelo notar.  
Ojalá les guste :)  
-A

Gritaste, sacudiendo tu cuerpo con tanta violencia que el hombre que te aferraba con fuerza terminó por soltar tus brazos, haciéndote caer arrodillada sobre tus manos en el suelo. Ya habías notado la evidencia de que no importaba que tan fuerte chillaras, no sería lo que te salvaría de aquella situación. Pero si fuera por algo, te daba la energía errática de seguir luchando.

A pesar de todo, Brock sonrió socarronamente, como si le dieras gracia. Se divertía y disfrutaba, empezaste a notar, en la forma en que se movía con deliberación y casi tranquilidad. Mostraba sus dientes en su sonrisa, casi con ferocidad escalofriante.

No sabias que era peor: saber quién era, o haberlo ignorado. La última te hubiera dado un pánico electrizante, pero la primera te daba un terrible presentimiento.

Habías visto su rostro en fotos y noticias, e inclusive Steve se había asegurado de que pudieras reconocerlo. Desde su escape en Lagos, su movimiento de tráfico de armas se había congelado. Algunos lo habían asumido muerto, pero sabias que había un caso abierto en su búsqueda. Nadie era tan tonto como para realmente asumir muerto a alguien que había sido parte de Hydra.

—Hubiera hecho esto antes si hubiera sabido que la carnada para Barnes iba a ser tan entretenida. Un lindo pedazo de carne cazó el animal.

Bufaste, girando a verlo con pura rabia en la mirada.

—No va a venir, si es lo que buscas —esperaste, tomando el espacio del habla para pararte y poner distancia entre ambos; o toda la que te permitiera la pequeña habitación sin tampoco quedar acorralada contra la pared.

Brock hizo una mueca, sus ojos aun chispeando.

—Aw, ¿qué? ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Se acercó un paso y sin esperar a reflexionar nada lo encontraste en el medio y le diste un puñetazo en la cara. Pudiste notar su sorpresa en el "¡Mierda!" que exclamó, pero a diferencia tuya cargaba encima años (además de su pesada ropa táctica) de entrenamiento militar, sea de Hydra como de Shield, y te propinó un propio golpe en respuesta, haciéndote tropezar con la fuerza. Notaste con susto que la vista se te nublaba por un instante, pero no caíste al suelo. Fue sólo porque te agarró del brazo, lo que los llevó a otro leve forcejeo hasta que te arrojó contra una esquina, en donde te desplomaste a tomar aliento. Tiritabas de la ansiedad en el estómago de _qué estaba pasando, _pero supiste darte el lujo de respirar, sin bajar la guardia, porque esto no era una pelea para él. Era un entretenimiento, un medio, hasta _después. _Fuera lo que fuese que esperara.

Ahora igual, Brock parecía enojado. Sangre brotaba de su nariz y aunque tú no estabas mejor no le daba gracia que le dieran vuelta el tablero, aunque solo fueran 90°.

— ¿Qué es lo que siquiera quieres? —preguntaste con desesperación. Una tormenta de miedo, rabia y más cosas nacía en tu interior. Tal vez su arrogancia jugaría a tu favor y ganarías tiempo jugándola fácil, pero también no podías evitar querer escupirle en la cara. Estabas aterrorizada hasta la médula de lo que te esperaban los deseos de obvia venganza de ese hombre, pero también sabias _quien era _y preferías seguir siendo arrojada contra la pared a que Bucky decidiera aparecer. Nada que te pudiera hacer a ti se comparaba a lo que ya había hecho y te daba náuseas la mera idea de Bucky en la misma habitación que él.

—Hydra ya no existe y no queda nada para ti.

Brock soltó una sola sílaba de risa, como encantado por tu inocencia. Volvió a acercarse y te apresurarse a incorporarte lejos de él. Se encontraban en una pequeña habitación lisa, la única salida una pesada puerta de hierro, por lo cual su acción de acercarse y la tuya de alejarse los llevaba irónicamente a dar vueltas como en una danza.

—No es sólo Hydra, ¿no ves? —de una zancada tomó tu cuello en una mano y con la otra agarro tu costado con fuerza, apretando con experiencia un punto entre tus costillas y el estómago que te hizo gemir de dolor. Cualquier esfuerzo para salir del agarre se veía imposible, tus manos ocupadas en tirar de las de Brock para subsidiar la insoportable presión. —Es una idea.

El dolor blanco y vibrante que se esparcía desde su agarre trajo lágrimas a tus ojos, y casi no percibiste tu cabeza latir en un intento de _que llegue que llegue el aire, que llegue._

Se lamio la sangre que había chorreado hasta su boca y te dio una sonrisa roja, la imagen del diablo.

—De algo más grande que todos ustedes y se propaga con tanta rapidez que no hay tiempo para cauterizar los cuellos con fuego.

—Son sus estúpidas ideas Nazis —lo interrumpiste, un hilo de voz totalmente energizado por tu burbujeante cólera—, como si la humanidad les debiera algo. Y no lo hace, y nada de lo que se proponen funcionaria jamás porque es una puta mierda y nunca serán mayoría.

—Pero si ya somos mayoría.

Pestañeo, como si fuera obvio, y te heló la sangre un poco.

—Tú lo ves, lo sé. En las calles, las noticias, las elecciones, las revoluciones. La intolerancia, el odio, los retrógradas y la total aceptación de lo que sea que avive sus ansias de violencia.

—Pero son tontos —croaste—, solo ustedes son amenaza. Una vez erradicados, solo quedan ellos, perdidos en su estupidez y aceptación de lo que les digan —repetiste sus palabras, arañando sus guantes intentado zafarte del agarre de hierro—. La estupidez es peligrosa y ustedes son los que dan miedo porque _piensan. _Pero si no están para pensar por ellos, terminarán por marchitarse contra todos los que estamos dispuestos a luchar por lo que todos nos putamente merecemos.

Brock intentó darte media vuelta y lo codeaste y pateaste hasta que te lanzó harto al suelo, donde te empujó sobre tu espalda con una pesada bota en el pecho, mandando más punzadas de dolor por tu cuerpo. Inhalaste con fuerza por la boca, temblando por el esfuerzo de no llorar.

Pero, aterrorizada, viste en la sonrisa aguda de Brock que él ya sabía todo esto. Que a pesar de la lucha en tu voz tu garganta se cerraba de miedo y de que _por favor alguien venga a salvarme. _

—Qué me importa —dijo con disgusto, pero aun gozando de una manera que te hacía retorcer el estómago—, si lo único que necesito es a tu noviecito.

Gruñiste ante su cambio de tono, la leve mueca que hizo ante la mención del super soldado. Tus atisbos de terror se vieron enterrados bajo la oleada de indignación que te inundó.

— ¿Por qué lo odias? —tosiste bajo su pie— Bucky no te hizo nada. Tú, _tu, _fuiste parte de la organización que le hizo pedazos la mente, lo utilizó, torturó y arruinó una vida entera. Cualquier cosa mala que te pasara te lo merecías.

Un grito de rabia rasgó su pecho y se sentó encima de tu cintura, enterrando las yemas metálicas de su guante derecho en tu muslo y deslizando sus pies a tus hombres, haciéndote sollozar con la forma en que ancló todos tus huesos dolorosamente al suelo.

—Las putas hazañas de Barnes me hicieron esto —bramó, haciendo sus rasgos distorsionarse grotescamente alrededor de la piel quemada que cubría de forma brillante y tirante parte de su rostro—; y lo vi este último tiempo, sí que lo vi. Tanto invertido en él para que actúe como un cachorrito compasivo y temeroso. Asquerosamente delicado.

Te retorciste en tu repentina explosión de enojo ante sus palabras. Esta persona, está _horrible _persona, hablando de esa manera sobre quien más amabas en el mundo con intenciones ultrajantes. Quien había pasado martirios y sufrimientos y aún cargaba con una culpa inmensa y llenaba de dolor sus ojos era el destinatario de tanto odio. Por quien habías decidido dejar de lado tu propia felicidad para que pudiera hacer lo que era mejor para sí mismo estaba ahora de nuevo enredado en _Hydra._

Y Brock, salivando veneno y sonrisas repugnantes y manos lascivas, se encontraba sentado arriba tuyo burlándose de cómo disfrutaría la cara del Soldado del Invierno cuando se diera cuenta con quien él se había metido y en qué planes había caído, en el entretanto tomando placer en tus retorcijones, desespero por escapar de sus garras, sabiendo que te partía el corazón saber (porque ambos sabían) que Bucky vendría y tu habrías sido el utensilio para atraerlo.

—Pero hey —apretó tus mejillas con una mano y siseaste ante el contacto con tu herida abierta de su puño. Esbozó una sonrisa socarrona—. Jodi tanto con Barnes, que tal vez ahora te debería joder a ti.

Sus manos bajaron a tu pecho y se desató cualquier cosa que fuera a retener algo en ti.

Habías deseado, cada momento, que Bucky no apareciera. Que Wanda despedazara todo, una bomba explotara, lo que sea. Pero ahora, solo podías llorar desesperada en la esperanza de que apareciera a través de esa puerta.

Podías tomar mil golpes pero un terror profundo y ardiente brotó como un geiser ante la cercanía de sus manos abiertas.

— ¡No! —gritaste con todas tus fuerzas, empujando sus brazos una y otra vez lejos de ti, intentando al mismo tiempo rodar de debajo suyo. Pero era imposible, debía pesar 90 kg y se reía, como si manoteara con un niño pequeño— ¡Por favor, por favor, no!

Arañaste su rostro intentando llegar a sus ojos y en un movimiento rápido y brusco Brock cerró con todas sus fuerzas su mandíbula en tu antebrazo. Exclamaste de dolor, retrayendo ambos brazos a tus lados instintivamente y de un solo tirón abrió todo el pecho de tu pequeño buzo, dejándolo colgando en jirones de tus brazos como si de un chaleco se tratara.

Intentó hacer lo mismo con tu corpiño pero te revolvías demasiado, gritando en súplicas y golpes, dejando solo arañazos en tu pecho. Todo el calor que habían traído tus lagrimas a tu rostro ahora se deslizaban heladas, y por un segundo pensaste ridículamente en simplemente decir _por favor, ya no puedo más,_ y que tal vez entendería.

En un movimiento de desliz su bota se encontró sobre tu cuello y jadeaste, entrecortada entre la súbita falta de aire y el dolor en tu tráquea. Levemente por sobre ella pudiste ver su rostro, ojos entrecerrados y expresión frustrada. Tenía sus manos a sus lados en el suelo, balanceándose encima tuyo, acuclillado sobre tu cintura. _Tal vez es esto_, suspiró tu mente. _Al fin, el final._

—Más vale que Barnes llore cuando vea tu cara destrozada… —refunfuñó.

_No_.

Con un puñetazo en el lado interior de su rodilla dirigido hacia afuera lograste hacerlo caer de rodillas a tu lado. Gateaste a toda prisa hacia atrás, no perdiendo el tiempo y propinándole una patada en arco en la cara desde el suelo haciéndolo retroceder igualmente.

Un sonido como de explosión te hizo saltar sobresaltada al mismo tiempo que la puerta volaba fuera de sus bisagras y un poco más todo el infierno se desató dentro.

Brock estaba en sus pies en dos segundos, sacando un arma que no habías notado antes, y alguien te arrastraba fuera de la sala del cuello de tu buzo logrando milagrosamente que no te escurrieras fuera del mismo. Pudiste ver que Steve entraba, recibiendo ya una descarga completa. Pero el sonido ensordecedor de los disparos no venía solo de adentro, y el pasillo al que fuiste sacada reverberaba con el sonido de armas y gritos por igual.

Manos en tus brazos te pararon como si fueras una muñeca de tela (te sentías un poco una) y encontraste a Natasha como tu manejadora.

— ¿Estas bien? —te preguntó, voz firme. Era tanto el ruido que ya no escuchabas nada, pero sus ojos tranquilos y decididos envolvieron tu mente en una tranquilidad temporánea. Afirmaste con la cabeza. Te revisó con la mirada en un instante, pero fue suficiente para convencerla de que no cargabas heridas mortales. El tiempo siempre era precioso, y preciso.

Un seco movimiento de cabeza y prosiguió:

—Ven cerca mío; no es seguro.

Te pasó un arma 9 mm y te guió pasillo abajo. La seguiste sin dudar ni cuestionar, cargando una bala en la recamara de la pistola y sacándole el seguro mientras.

No era un edificio complejo, más que un pequeño depósito, pero los espacios abiertos terminaron siendo peligrosos: se encontraron agazapadas detrás de una mesa de metal tumbada que suponía su único refugio del fuego, los hombres de Brock disparando sin ver diferencias en todas direcciones. En este nuevo espacio pudiste vislumbrar también la figura de Sam.

Cómo un mismísimo estallido Steve apareció corriendo repentinamente y lanzó por los aires a tres hombres con la fuerza del impacto de su escudo. De corrido se lo arrojó a Sam, quien parecía usarlo tan ágil y suavemente como un pájaro al volar y otros 4 hombres se desparramaron por el suelo.

Un rugido de rabia resonó a tus espaldas, su timbre inconfundible vibrando en tu interior y haciéndote enderezar como alcanzada por un rayo.

Miraste atrás asegurando la vía libre. La pieza refulgía con los disparos, golpes y gritos, y casi podías escuchar el comienzo de la voz de Natasha hilándose en el aire, lista para decirte que era demasiado peligroso ir sola; porque ella no podía acompañarte en este momento.

Corriste por donde habías venido.

Podrías decir que tropezaste con la habitación. Ya no había puerta, ni desnivel en el suelo, pero una vez en ella te tambaleaste, la situación enganchándose en tus pies.

Bucky y Brock estaba peleando _ferozmente. _

Ya no había armas entre ellos, excepto un cuchillo que Bucky esquivaba tajo tras tajo, y luchaban con garras y dientes. Era el tipo de lucha violenta y precisa que te hubiera cerrado el pecho de horror de haberla vista en la calle o en las noticias.

En cambio, adrenalina bombeando por tus venas, solo respiraste. Alzaste las manos, sosteniendo el arma con firmeza y apuntando. Calculaste un buen ángulo de entrada y Brock estuve en él un momento. 3 segundos pasaron. Estuvo en posición de nuevo y disparaste.

Un quejido brotó de su garganta ante la presencia de la bala en su hombro, pero sólo fue un segundo. Al siguiente el puño de vibranium de Bucky colisionaba con su cara y lo dejaba inconsciente en el suelo.

Volviste a colocar el seguro y dejaste el arma en el suelo con delicadeza. No querías pensar en cómo habiendo fallado podrías haberle dado a Bucky.

—Kira.

Bucky había girado y suspiraba tu nombre en una mezcla de sorpresa, alivio y horror.

En dos pasos (no sabías de quien, tal vez de ambos) sus pechos se rozaban y él acunaba tu rostro con todo el cuidado del mundo. Y, _oh, _como podrías llorar de la alegría de ver sus ojos grisáceos llenos de preocupación nadando en busca de los tuyos.

Podía escuchar como tu corazón tropezaba un poco y, la adrenalina escapándose entre tus dedos, comenzaba a acelerarse al verse atrapado por todos los sucesos. Hablaste firmemente, pero también pudo escuchar tu voz temblar.

—Estoy bien. Llegaron justo a tiempo.

Bucky te acercó aún más con el sostén de tu rostro, escaneando cada rasgón y marca en tu cuerpo. Siguió la línea de sangre que enmarcaba tu mejilla y una furia opaca llenó su mirada. Dio un calculado paso atrás y brotó un crack escalofriante en simultáneo: se había parado sobre la rodilla izquierda de Brock. Definitivamente rompiendo su rotula.

Su expresión volvió a abrirse en preocupación y dolor al redirigirte la palabra.

—Muñeca, yo…

Abriste la boca para interrumpirlo con un sollozo entrecortado.

—Solo quiero irme de aquí.

Bucky asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida, pero sin distracciones (como sobrevivir una batalla campal) caminar era un trabajo y rengueabas. Con un rápido análisis en tu figura se puso de tu lado izquierdo y sin ningún esfuerzo pero con mucho cuidado te levantó con un brazo bajo tus rodillas y el otro en tu espalda. Afuera, todo se había calmado.

Poco a poco, todo empezó a abrumarte. Tu cuerpo se entumecía, tu cabeza susurraba demasiadas cosas…Cerraste los ojos con fuerza y solo escuchaste los murmullos que causaban todos al caminar, conversaciones con la mirada y nada más. Intentabas mantener la respiración en 1, 2, 3, 4 y soltar en 1, 2,...

Temblabas por la sensación que había dejado atrás el horror y el dominante alivio. Bucky caminaba con los pasos imperceptibles de siempre, sin siquiera sacudirte un poco, pero aun así cada momento en tranquilidad elevaba la consciencia de que ninguna parte de tu cuerpo había quedado ilesa.

Junto al depósito había estacionada una Citroën Berlingo. Natasha, Steve y Sam subieron delante, el último ayudando a abrir y cerrar la puerta de atrás antes de subir, así Bucky pudo trepar contigo en brazos todo el tiempo.

El interior era oscuro, casi impenetrable, y el camino al recinto era largo y suave, Steve al volante manejando con cuidado. Fue toda la intimidad que necesitaste para poder realmente llorar, rostro en el cuello de Bucky para no dejar escapar los sollozos que querían partirte al medio.

Sentada en el hueco de sus piernas dobladas, Bucky te abrazo aún más fuerte y con el mismo cuidado de siempre, manteniéndote cerca con el brazo metálico y corriendo tu cabello a un lado para besar tu frente, sus movimientos y los del auto meciéndolos.

—Lo siento tanto —sollozaste, tu voz elevándose un poco en el apuro de hablar coherentemente—. Yo no quería que vinieras, que lo que fuera que él quería lo tuviera…

Hipaste con violencia, Bucky alejándote un poco para poder simbólicamente hablar cara a cara. No lo veías, pero estabas bastante segura de que fruncía el ceño.

—Ssshhhh, cariño, ¿qué estás diciendo? —apoyó su mano izquierda sobre tu mejilla, la no lastimada, su pulgar efectivamente impidiéndote el habla— Necesitas dejar de ser un poco tan altruista, el egoísmo te mantendrá viva.

Reíste ahogadamente y sentiste el aliento de la propia dulce risa silenciosa de Bucky. Entendías sus pocas palabras y él las tuyas, así que no acotaste más.

En el tiempo que lo habías conocido, habías aprendido a reconocer como cargaba la culpa. Tú, por tu parte, siempre habías tenido problemas con la ella: de sentir que te imponías, o eras una molestia, etc. Así que a veces ambos podían simplemente retar el uno al otro, y todo era comprendido.

Apenas llegaron al recinto y tuviste que pararte todo empezó a doler de nuevo.

—Vamos a la enfermería —dijo Bucky, sin lugar a discusiones.

En la enfermería te acostaste sobre una camilla mullida y extrañamente fresca que brillaba levemente en todos los puntos de contacto que tenías con ella. Bucky te había llevado (una vez más en brazos) directamente hasta allí sin dejarte tiempo de agradecerle a nadie por lo que había pasado. Anotaste mentalmente hacerlo apenas estuvieras en condiciones.

— ¿Un escáner, FRIDAY, por favor ? —pidió Bucky.

—Corriendo —respondió con parsimonia la femenina voz de la IA.

Mientras unos rápidos análisis se hacían Bucky te hizo una mueca y señaló tus brazos.

—Eso tendrá que irse.

Copiaste su mueca y dejaste que te ayudara a salir del roto y ensangrentado buzo, viéndolo caer al tacho de basura.

—Era mi favorito —comentaste con un puchero, pero sin demasiado fuego en la voz y una leve sonrisa.

Un holograma humano se proyectó junto a ambos, diferentes colores convirtiéndolo en un extraño árbol de Navidad. Giró sobre sí mismo y ventanas con detalles y maximizaciones se abrieron mientras se daba el resultado.

—En orden decreciente de gravedad la señorita Chardonnay presenta una contusión en la cabeza, herida abierta en el rostro, contusiones en la cadera, espalda y rodillas, y rasguños superficiales. Atención médica inmediata no es requerida, pero si recomendado tomar un procedimiento para desinfectar heridas, aplicar pomada y tomar descanso. ¿Desea llamar a un personal médico, tal vez al Dr. Banner? ¿O encargarse del cuidado personalmente?

Negaste con la cabeza cansinamente y Bucky respondió con cordialidad.

—Gracias FRIDAY, me encargaré yo de su cuidado.

—De nada Sargento Barnes.

Balanceaste las piernas sobre el borde de la camilla, deslizándote lentamente hasta tocar el suelo. Bucky había metido la cabeza dentro de un armario y murmuraba las etiquetas que iba leyendo en busca del pote indicado, botella de alcohol ya en una mano, así que tomaste el camino a la puerta caminando en pasos cortos y lentos.

Ya estabas una decena de metros más lejos cuando él te alcanzó de nuevo, posando una mano en la curva de tu espalda para guiarte suave pero firmemente como si _supiera _que ibas dirigida a la pieza contigua a la suya, a lo que te sonrojaste porque de hecho no te llevo a ella, si no pasándola de largo.

El piso donde estaba la habitación de Bucky (como la de otros) contenía un par de habitaciones vacías. Al principio, cuando te invitaron a fiestas, o se hacía muy tarde para volver a tu departamento lejos en la ciudad, habías tomado con permiso una de dichas habitaciones como dormitorio provisorio. El tiempo pasó, y si Bucky estaba, pasó a ser su cama en la que habitabas. Inclusive una vez, sonrojado y mirando por la ventana, te había admitido que _quería _que durmieras en su cama inclusive cuando no estaba, porque después olía a ti.

Frenaste en seco frente al marco de la puerta abierta, tragando con fuerza el gomoso nudo que se había instalado en tu garganta al pensar por qué habías pensado en volver a aquella fría habitación para descansar.

Bucky giro a verte confuso al notar tu resistencia, ya bajo del umbral.

—Puedo dormir al lado si quieres —murmuraste sin encontrar sus ojos claros inquisidores—, no tienes que sentirte obligado a hacer algo solo por lo que pasó…

Con una rodada de ojos te tomó de la cintura e hizo entrar sin delicadeza, sonsacándote una exclamación de sorpresa. De la misma manera te hizo acostarte en la cama sobre las frazadas.

Bucky se cruzó de brazos y te miró con reprocho, ceño fruncido y cabello enmarcando su rostro. Era el ser más hermoso y bueno que habías conocido y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo.

Entró en pánico y desarmo su postura para agitarse preocupado sobre ti.

— ¿Te hice mal? Mierda, perdón ¿qué te duele?

Negaste con la cabeza.

Ustedes habían empezado a salir hace meses y cada paso había sido largo como un salto, como dos felinos que se observan y rodean, a ver qué hace el otro cuando uno se mueve. Su relación se había desarrollado en etapas desde un principio, cuando habías empezado a trabajar en el recinto y de conocerse pasaron a charlar y hacerse amigos, y de eso a Buenos Amigos y después a sentir cosas, y ver si tal vez el otro sentía cosas, y hablar de esas cosas, y actuar sobre esas cosas.

Ambos (cada uno a su manera) eran sensibles y necesitaban tiempo para construir una relación. Porque querían algo real y tanto como tú no querías pasar por otro corazón roto él necesitaba tiempo para analizar todas las cosas que volvía a experimentar como si fuera la primera vez.

Casi como en un sueño, como la magia de un cuento, su primer beso duró minutos de suave y tibio desliz. Hubo una cita entera hasta el segundo beso. Y una segunda para que Bucky tomara la confianza de besarse cuando y como sea, de besos de despedida y bienvenida a picos que cortan frases y marcas en la mejilla. Una cuarta cita para ser pareja. Charlas y charlas sobre sentimientos y dejar cosas en claro porque como adultos responsables hay cosas que se dicen y no se dejan para más tarde encontrarse de bruces en una relación.

Habían pasado muchas cosas y otras no tanto como te gustaría porque a veces todo era mucho para Bucky y noches en donde las sábanas eran un desastre y el calor dentro tuyo te hacía retorcerte lo dejaban jadeando con los ojos firmemente cerrados, hipersensible al toque. Pero no te molestaba porque sentías la emoción de las más pequeñas cosas y jamás podría incomodarte su ritmo.

Pero una semana atrás Clint había sacado su ridículamente extenso bolsillo de fotos que guardaba en su billetera y mostraba con orgullo a sus hijos llenos de barro, a su esposa embarazada y a su perro, Lucky, ladrándole a un sapo. Bucky había mantenido esa pequeña sonrisa que suavizaba todos sus rasgos y quisiste vomitar.

Tal vez no había sido tu mejor decisión decírselo en ese momento, apenas estuvieron a solas, cuando hacía unos días que estaba en esas etapas que hablaba poco y se dedicaba sólo a ser dulce y maratonear su lista de _Influencia Cultural _con Steve. Pero el problema era ese, que solo lo querías ver feliz y genuino como siempre y no podías guardarte como una bala de plata algo que sabias que tal vez sería una traición luego.

_—No puedo darte normalidad —_le habías dicho, angustia sangrando en tus palabras—. _No puedo negarme a un viaje si un día la oportunidad del trabajo de mis sueños se me presenta porque sería todo para mí. No puedo ponerme una banda al dedo y usar un nombre ajeno saliendo con arroz de la iglesia porque no creo en el casamiento. No puedo… No puedo tener hijos porque no es lo que más quiero en el mundo. _

Fue un poco ridículo. Porque ya de por sí, uno de ustedes vivía en una casa para super héroes y el otro trabajaba con ellos. Y nunca habían hablado de tales _nimiedades _de una vida tradicional.

Pero aun así Bucky tenía esta expresión impávida.

Tu labio amenazaba con explotar por la fuerza ejercida por tus dientes cuando él tomó tu rostro para dejar un beso en tu frente.

—Voy a pensarlo cariño —dijo contra tu piel y se retiró de la habitación.

Una semana después, no ibas a pedirle su cercanía si no había pensado lo suficiente.

La expresión de inquietud de Bucky cayó como un telón.

Sin siquiera rozarte, se subió a la cama entre tus piernas y se sostuvo con sus antebrazos a tu altura. Retuviste el aliento hasta que se acomodó para mirarte a los ojos, pelo recogido detrás de sus orejas y una mirada tan pero _tan _dulce.

—Kira.

Tus ojos abiertos, brillantes y repletos de adoración lo miraron de vuelta. En voz suave, como si las palabras no tuvieran que irse más allá que entre ustedes, te habló con seriedad.

—Hay muchas cosas que me gustarían de esta vida, ahora que puedo decir que tengo una. Entre estas cosas que ahora tengo es tiempo para pensar, sentirme de nuevo. Y aunque de vez en cuando me acuerdo que me gusta más el helado de vainilla que el de chocolate y que escuchabamos los partidos de baseball con Steve desde fuera de los bares y que ahora quiero poder verlos en la TV de 32” de Stark, hay cosas que también me doy cuenta que crecieron conmigo. Aunque ahora debería ser un anciano, no es tanto el tiempo sino como la vida misma que te hace crecer.

Respiró profundo y sin poder evitarlo lo imitaste, haciendo que sus pechos se tocaran. Bucky sonrió y tocó tu nariz con la suya, cerrando los ojos.

—Tenemos tanto que hablar todavía… Para tener en cuenta tus sentimientos tanto como los míos. Pero muñeca, no necesito tu normalidad. No necesito vivir en la seguridad de una casa sin planes imprevistos. No necesito que aceptes casarte conmigo para saber que me amas. Y definitivamente no necesito traer niños a este mundo. Puedo disfrutar de los de los demás, pero jamás esperaría que tú traigas míos.

Abriste la boca para responder algo elocuente, tanto cariño, terrible felicidad y alivio ahogándote.

—Yo solo quiero hacer lo posible para que seas feliz.

Incredulidad cruzó un segundo su mirada y luego te estaba besando con fuerza.

Tu cabeza se levantó de la almohada devolviendo la presión del beso, labios simplemente moldeados hasta que suspiraste y Bucky se relajó encima tuyo. Empujó un poco tu mejilla y movió su boca con parsimonia sobre la tuya, un beso profundo y lánguido, puro querer.

Con un último segundo quieto quebró el contacto.

—Voy a hacerte un baño —dijo, sin pararse—. Así podrás dormir limpia.

Todo volvió a caerte encima como un terrible cansancio y sólo asentiste con la cabeza. Bucky fue al baño y un momento después pudiste escuchar el agua encontrándose con la porcelana de la bañera. Con más esfuerzo del que sería necesario en otra situación, saliste de la cama y te dirigiste al placar, de donde retribuiste una pieza de ropa interior del pequeño espacio que había hecho Bucky para tu ropa de repuesto (hecho que te entibiaba el corazón) y una de tus remeras favoritas de él.

Había dos tipos de remeras favoritas suyas: las favoritas en _él, _y las favoritas en _ti. _

Bucky estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera con una mano en el agua cuando entraste al baño, concentrado en su tarea de llenarla y conseguir la temperatura óptima. Su torso estaba más vertido hacia el agua que sus piernas, que enfrentaban el resto del baño en su incómoda posición, el cerámico siendo una oposición para sus rodillas.

Seguía en su ropa táctica y hacía una rara imagen. Aunque no llevaba lo que tu llamabas _la armería pesada_ (Steve lo llamaba ropa adecuada para un ambiente amenazante) (Sam lo llamaba Rehab Winter Soldier) (Bucky ponía su cara de "son todos una manga de idiotas" y decía que era de hecho, _ropa t_áctica) portaba borcegos, un intrincado cinturón de armería que se enroscaba en sus piernas y lo dejaba portar varias armas y cuchillos por encima de sus jeans azules y un grueso chaleco negro que se cerraba a cada lado con abrojos.

Su postura, piernas recogidas porque era demasiado alto para la altura de la bañera, cabeza gacha y cabello recogido, chocaba con el aspecto amenazador de la ropa que enmarcaba su espalda ancha, brazos y muslos gruesos y manos grandes. El baño inmaculadamente blanco y el vapor que empezaba a elevarse del agua convertían todo en algo más etéreo aún.

Creíste, por un segundo, que era un sueño. O más bien no pudiste creer en tu realidad. Te olvidaste que te habían molido a golpes e intentado colarse en tus pantalones y en cambio sólo podías notar este hombre calmo que te preparaba un baño y lucia como lo más agridulce y delicioso del mundo. El estómago se te cerró en esta sensación que ya se había vuelto placenteramente corriente: la mezcla de amor, incredulidad y ganas de expresar devoción en palabras, besos y apretones era demasiado para que tu cuerpo lo soportara.

Ajeno a esto, Bucky giró una vez cerrada la canilla, observándote desde su posición.

Le devolviste la mirada un momento y dejaste tu ropa sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro. Hiciste el gesto de desabrochar tu pantalón, pero Bucky se paró de un salto y estuvo frente a ti en un instante. Sin decir palabra, quito tus manos del medio y comenzó a hacerlo él. Guiando tus manos a sus hombros para que te sostuvieras te ayudo a salir de la prenda y hasta desabrocho con facilidad tu corpiño en un flojo abrazo.

—A veces está bien que te traten como si tuvieras 5 años —bromeaste mientras te balanceabas en él para que te quitara la última prenda. Pateó todo en dirección al rincón del tacho de ropa sucia y bufó una risa. Esta vez, fue él el que hizo ademán de algo y tú quien lo frenaste. Quiso llevarte con una mano hacia el agua, pero lo retuviste a un palmo de distancia por el cuello de su chaqueta.

Tan cerca la diferencia de altura era evidente, mientras tu hablabas cerca de su cuello podías sentir como él dejaba caer su cabeza para mirarte el rostro de frente. Era imponente, la talla de tus hombros entrando entre sus brazos. Y te gustaba tanto, haciéndote sentir arropada. Dándote una sensación especial en la calma y suavidad que cargaba alguien que podría ser tan letal.

—Peleaste y te arrojaron al suelo. También mereces dejarlo atrás. Metete conmigo.

Te miró en silencio con una expresión profunda, pero no lo miraste y solo te dedicaste a desabrochar su chaqueta. Deshiciste todos los abrojos y Bucky levantó los brazos obedientemente para que pudieras empujar la pesada prenda más allá de sus hombros. Cayó con un ruido seco al suelo y pasaste a aflojar todos los cintos, las manos de Bucky apareciendo en tu línea de visión para ayudarte con las complicadas conjunciones.

Era íntimo, desvestirlo de tantos nudos que lo mantenían un poco prisionero, tal vez más que él sacándote la ropa polvorienta y rasgada, así que no importó el tiempo que tomó. Al final todo había sido descartado y el momento seguía pendido en el aire.

Tu rostro un poco hacia el cielo y el suyo un poco hacia la tierra los hacía tenerlos muy cerca. Ambos con los ojos cerrados, se quedaron otro momento así, antes de entrar en el agua.

No importaron los movimientos lentos, la bañera rebalsó de todas maneras una vez que ambos se sentaron. Agradeciste por una vez sus ridículamente grandes proporciones (Tony siempre tan generoso en todas sus formas), ya que una bañera normal no les hubiera permitido estar sentados frente a frente como lo estaban. Tenían las piernas recogidas, cuatro rodillas asomándose como islas, pero en el agua caliente no resultaba una posición incómoda.

Bucky agarró un trapo que no habías visto y lo sumergió en el agua, que se movió en olas cuando estiró las piernas a tus lados, quedando efectivamente más cerca. Con un toque superficial, empezó a frotar limpia la sangre que se había secado en un costado de tu rostro. El trapo era rugoso y suave, probablemente algodón. Cerraste los ojos, disfrutando el cuidado recibido y guardando así también tus pequeños gestos de dolor. Poco a poco, todos los golpes empezaron a dejar escapar su doloroso agarre en tu cuerpo hacia el agua, dejándote relajar los músculos.

—Dime que pasó —suplicó con un deje de impotencia—, así puedo evitar que pase nunca jamás.

Con hesitación le relataste tu rapto en plena Nueva York. El silencioso camino a no sabías donde y la llegada a la habitación con Brock. Había cosas que no habías comprendido en un principio, pero al reconocerlo pudiste localizarla y ahora contárselas a Bucky de un modo coherente.

No querías detallarle mucho más, así que apresuraste a cerrar la narración:

—Supongo que sólo quería divertirse en el entretiempo, y estaba asustada de su actitud tan… Controlada. Ahora puedo ver que era soberbia, pero parecía tan seguro de que ibas a aparecer solo para salirse con la suya… Así que bueno, le discutí un poco. Creo que no ayudó a la situación.

Bucky te lanzó una mirada _muy poco divertida, _lo cual lo hizo de hecho un poco gracioso. Le sonreíste con inocencia. No sirvió para distraerlo de sus intenciones de indagación.

— ¿Necesitas ir al hospital? —preguntó mientras frotaba tus piernas por debajo del agua. Lo hizo sin perturbarse, sólo preocupado, pero te apresuraste a negar con la cabeza.

—Realmente no llegó más lejos que mi blusa.

Bucky asintió, pero podías ver que apretaba los dientes. Tomaste la taza que descansaba en una esquina detrás de él y tiraste su cabeza hacia atrás por empujar su frente, cesando sus ministraciones. Llenándola de agua, vaciaste la taza sobre su cabello una, dos, tres veces hasta que notaste su mandíbula relajarse. Giró un poco los hombros y finalmente los dejó caer también.

Plegable bajó tus manos, empezaste a lavar su cabello felizmente.

Porque aunque todo te dolía y sabias que iban a venir pesadillas y otras cosas, ahora te sentías arropada en una gruesa y cálida manta de satisfacción. De sus acciones gentiles y olores familiares, pequeños momentos especiales y calma.

Mientras dejabas reposar el acondicionador pasaste una esponja por su pecho, aprovechando para inclinarte y dejar un beso en la unión de su hombro con su brazo de vibranium. El color había mutado a un tono gris metálico, para absorber más equilibradamente el calor del agua como el resto de su cuerpo.

Como un viento removiendo flores en una pradera, toda su piel se erizo desde ese punto de contacto. Soltaste desde ahí tus palabras, que fluyeron con facilidad en el desliz de tus labios contra su piel mojada.

—Gracias por venir por mí —murmuraste— y por cuidarme. Por asegurarte de que estoy bien cuando ni siquiera yo quiero saberlo. Por ser gentil a pesar de que discutamos y tratarme como un ser humano capaz y no una estatuilla de cristal. Por ser sincero y amarme sin pausas. Por permitirme ver tu volatilidad y vasta personalidad. Por darme besos y hablarme como si esto fuera una novela de Jane Austen y dejarme actuar acorde también.

Terminaste de enjuagar profundamente sus oscuros mechones viendo como su garganta temblaba al respirar profundamente por la boca, su mano izquierda habiendo migrado al bajo de tu espalda. Apenas fue hecho, pasó a hacer lo mismo para ti.

Destapó la bañera detrás suyo y el suelo empezó a engullir el agua. Ambos se pusieron de pie agarrados de la mano sobre el suelo resbaladizo, Bucky agarrando la ducha desmontable para sacar todo rastro del agua sucia y tibia que te había dejado tiritando levemente.

Encendió la ducha y te dio en la barbilla haciéndote escupir indignada, a lo que rió alegremente. Le arrebataste el cable y diste en la cara una vez a él también antes de pasar a sus brazos.

—Creo que me voy a cortar el pelo —te informó tranquilamente.

—Mmm —respondiste elocuentemente con su mano que peinaba tu propio cabello— ¿Cómo quieres cortarlo?

—Me gustaba corto —apagó el agua y dejó todo ordenado antes de volver a girar hacia ti—, corto como antes.

Le sonreíste ampliamente, tirando de las puntas de su cabello juguetonamente.

—Disfrutare entonces hacerte un último peinado luego. Conozco a alguien que hace cortes así, si quieres. Corta realmente bien.

Una sonrisa propia trepó su boca. Te produjo una curiosa y placentera sensación en el estómago, ver la forma que tomaban sus labios; piel bien pintada por la temperatura del agua se estiraba creando unos pequeños hoyuelos en sus comisuras. El tercer pequeño hoyuelo que habitaba su mentón se esclarecía momentáneamente con la tensión y más arriba sus ojos se achinaban. Era todo un cuadro, pinceladas precisas de colores vivos y suaves, pura belleza angelical.

Porque en todo lo que te concernía, Bucky bien podría ser un ángel. Explicaba sus 106 años de existencia.

—Gracias —dijo al fin. Suspendida en el tiempo, no sabías si te había dejado observarlo y tardado en responder o si su mera imagen te permitía jugar con la realidad.

Saliste de la bañera para secarte y cambiarte y un nudo se instaló en la garganta de Bucky.

El vapor se había disipado condensándose en las frías paredes y bajo la luz blanca podía ver la madurez de lo que había sucedido en la tarde.

Moretones empezaban a florecer cerca de tus omóplatos como en las curvas de tu cadera y rodillas.

Tu pómulo estaba también rojo e hinchado, las marcas aun en carne de un puño abriendo tu mejilla.

Y sabía que al día siguiente habría aparecido el doble de morados pero lo que más le hacía perder el aliento, helar la sangre, hervir la rabia y encoger el corazón era el resto.

Rasguños cortos y violentos se esparcían por tu pecho y brazos, y casi con una arcada notó la marca de mordedura en tu antebrazo también.

Por último, una mano negra se cerraba alrededor de tu cuello.

Una prisa inexplicable se apoderó de él y se apresuró para poder meterte bajo las sábanas y que todo estuviera bien, las luces apagadas y que no necesitaras sentir más nada que la suavidad todo alrededor.

Igual primero, sentados en pijama en la cama, limpió todas las heridas y aplicó pomada profundamente a cada una.

Sosteniendo tu remera en alto mientras se encargaba de tu pecho le preguntaste:

—¿Dónde está?

—12 metros bajo tierra.

Abriste los ojos como platos. Bucky se limitó a gruñir.

—En una cárcel. Aunque 12 metros _en la _tierra tampoco hubiera estado mal.

Soltaste una risa que más bien fue suspiro, y finalmente se metieron dentro de la cama. Bucky se entretuvo acomodando las almohadas para que tu cuello estuviera bien alineado con tu espalda y tu cabeza estuviera en un buen nido mullido. Lo dejaste hacer mirándolo con cariño.

—Las contusiones no son una pavada muñeca —dijo a modo de explicación con un beso en tu frente.

—Leve contusión —remarcaste. Bucky te pellizco la nariz.

—Aun así.

Enfrentados, te acerco a su pecho y dejó que encontraras la mejor posición para tu cuerpo dolorido. Le hizo pensar a un gatito removiéndose.

Si el baño te había hecho sentir relajada ahora te estabas derritiendo entre sus brazos. Su cuerpo irradiaba un calor familiar y el rose de su piel fresca y suave con la tuya era la gloria. Bucky no era especialmente tímido, así que una vez quieta levantó tu (_su) _remera para poder pasar un brazo por debajo tuyo y abrazarte por la cintura, sus dedos reposando en el borde de tu estómago. Con la otra detrás de tu muslo tiró hasta que deslizaste tu pierna entre las suyas y se encontraron enroscados el uno en el otro de los pies a la cabeza; luego pasó a correr tus mechones húmedos de tu cara.

Lo amabas con todo tu ser. Le dijiste tanto como eso.

Bucky dejó un beso en tu cuello y pudiste sentir las comisuras de su sonrisa cuando lo apretó contra tu pulso.

—También te amo.

Con un suspiro tembloroso lo mantuviste cerca con una mano en la nuca, la otra descansando en su pecho por debajo de su camiseta. Realmente no había mejor sensación que la de piel con piel, como fuera.

La habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad, pero con los ojos acostumbrados notaste que su brazo izquierdo había vuelto a su natural color negro ónix, líneas doradas danzando por sus curvas. Otra parte de la obra de arte.

Te dio unas palmaditas suaves en la coronilla acompañadas de más besos en el cuello, apenas la presión de sus labios. Su barba insípida se arrastraba y causaba cosquillas en tu piel sensible, un lindo contraste de suave - áspero. Reíste un poco al darte cuenta que su método era para no hacerte mover la cabeza.

—Tanto. Quiero…

Retrocedió a su posición inicial y lo miraste a los ojos, dos pequeños pedazos de cielo reflejándote el mundo entero. A veces te sorprendía el cómo es que eras capaz de siquiera respirar al estar tan cerca de él.

Tragó con fuerza.

—Quiero hacerte el amor. Ser el único tipo de marcas en tu piel. Pero cuando ya nada te duela.

Tuviste que hacer un esfuerzo para no copiarlo y ocultar tu rostro en su cuello bajo el peso de su mirada sincera y dulces palabras, llenas de profundo anhelo y leve desesperación por hacer las cosas bien, siempre bien; tú si eras un poco más tímida.

Sostuviste su mirada con la esperanza de atraerlo a tu orbita.

—Quiero que lo hagas. También quiero hacer el amor contigo. Pero también quiero cuando ya nada me duela.

Asintió con la cabeza y con la fuerza de un sol al final se vio arrastrado a darte un beso. Durmieron 12 horas y ninguno tuvo pesadillas.

**Author's Note:**

> le puse apellido basado en el vino? maybe  
Me gusta escribir en Reader POV pero me pone nerviosa no ponerle nombre, y tengo un montón de One Shot que quiero publicar así que si tienen nombres/apellidos para recomendarme para no repetir los mismos que se me ocurren son mas que bienvenidos <3  
¡Gracias por leer! No sean tímidos/as y dejen kudos/comentarios, si así les place.


End file.
